


When Hate Is Love

by Larryisrealx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hate, Jealousy, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis and Harry have a lot of hate sex just saying, Love, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Smut, Unexpected feelings, Zayn Malik - Freeform, cursing, larry stylinson - Freeform, normal!louis, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryisrealx/pseuds/Larryisrealx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson welcomes you to his easy life. He’s 21 years old and lives in Doncaster. He goes to UNI, he’s popular, he has money and he has access to the famous world with Niall Horan from One Direction as his best friend. Louis has no big problems and his life goes like clockwork. It always has and he also thinks it will go like that, when he meet up with his best friend and his band. Louis likes almost all of the boys and they get along. They only problem Louis has in his life, is a person with curly hair and green eyes, better known as Harry Styles. According to Louis, Harry is a selfish manwhore and nothing more. In all of the time Louis have known Harry they have had an inner hatred for each other. What if this hatred they have for each other can be used sexually for both of them? But what sex can’t solve is Harry’s inner desire to destroy Louis’ perfect life.<br/>This is a story about hate, love, drama and unexpected feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii. So, it's been months since I started writing 'When hate is love and then i kinda stopped because i had a lot of things i had to do and i forgot to continue it, but now i decided to put it on ao3, and i hope this will give me some more inspiration, so yea here i am. I have a lot of time now and i will try to update it as fast as possible.  
> Anyways, i have the two first chapters on my computer, and they will be posted as soon as possible.  
> Find me on twitter @OnlyLarry  
> But yea heres the first chapter of 'When hate is love'.xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii. So, it's been months since I started writing 'When hate is love and then i kinda stopped because i had a lot of things i had to do and i forgot to continue it, but now i decided to put it on ao3, and i hope this will give me some more inspiration, so yea here i am. I have a lot of time now and i will try to update it as fast as possible. Anyways, i have the two first chapters on my computer, and they will be posted as soon as possible. Find me on twitter @OnlyLarry But yea heres the first chapter of 'When hate is love'.xx

 

”There’s so much dick in your personality, I never thought you’d had any in your pants”

* * *

 

**Louis P.O.V**

 

“Just drop me off here” I yelled stressed and threw some money at the taxi driver, before I jumped out of the cap and slammed the door, just to jump right back against it, because god there were a lot screaming teenage girls. And now you might think, why are there screaming teenage girls? And yes I’m thinking the same.

I’m in New York at “Jones Beach Theater”. And why I am there? I’m watching One Direction and no I’m not a crazy fan, it’s much better.

My life is pretty normal. I’m twenty-one years old, I live in Doncaster in England and I go to UNI to become a drama teacher, but right now I have summer vacation, so that’s just great. I’m spoiled, always been mommy’s star since I’m the only boy out of 5 children so. I have money, but not much when it’s compared to my best friend Niall Horan from One Direction.

Yes you heard me right; my best friend is Niall Horan. He moved from Mullingar, to Doncaster when he was about 11 because his parents split. He moved into the house next to me, and I fell for his Irish charm immediately, or something like that.

Our friendship started because my mom convinced me to go in and say hello to the new kid next door, and as the perfect son I am, I did what my mom said.

At first I always made fun of him. I’m not even sure why he wanted to be my friend, because I wasn’t very nice to him. I made a lot fun of his accent, but he never got angry, he just shot back with a feisty comment. I invited him to hang out with my friends, only because I wanted to make even more fun of him, but then my friends started to like him and then I was like, why not?

 

Now to the point: Niall and his band are performing at “Jones Beach Theater” tonight and as the best friend I am, I flew from London last night to join him.

And no I’m not one of those people who stick to his famous friend to become famous. Niall is still the same boy with no girls and a small dick.  
And that’s a lie; he got a lovely girlfriend named Selina and a not so small dick anymore. How do I know what size his dick is? It’s another story.

I met his friends… well because I’m his friend and I must approve his friends, but that doesn’t matter because my opinion doesn’t count, cause if it did then Styles would’ve been kicked far away.

I stepped back from the cap and walked behind it to get my luggage. I pulled my suitcase and sports bag out, and now you may think why both a suitcase and a sport bag? And yes it is a lot but I’m not only invited to watch an incredibly great show, but also a week on holiday in Portugal, in the most amazing holiday house, and don’t ask me how much it coast because I paid nothing.

And Sophia, Perrie and Selina are also going and because I’m so awesome Niall wanted me to come, and who would I be if I said no to that. As you can see Styles isn’t bringing anybody and that’s probably because he doesn’t have any friends. He’s just a nineteen years old boy, with too many money and fame he shouldn’t have, because he just misuses it. And no I’m not jealous, why would I? I wouldn’t want to be a selfish manwhore. My life is good as it is.

My eyes grew wide when I saw the place I was going to spend my evening at. It was huge. I walked over the road, but as soon as I got closer to the venue I was lost. I really had no idea where I was going. I looked around trying to find a sign or something. Maybe Niall had put a sign up to tell me where I should go, but nope nothing. I sighed and the sun burned my body. And maybe I didn’t check the weather, I just thought it would be a little bit cooler, because I was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a sweatshirt and black tight jeans... Not so smart.

I walked closer to an entrance and found a man who could help me get inside.

I stuck my hand into my pocket to get my backstage pass, but my pocket was empty. I started to panic. My hands slid over my body desperate to find the pass, but there were nothing. My body started to bubble. The heat, the screaming girls and now this didn’t make it better. I ran my hand though my hair and sighed…

Phone!

Yes you are a smart one Tomlinson.

I took my phone from my pocket and dialled Niall’s number. It rang three times before a voice, that certainly wasn’t Niall, answered the phone.

“Hallo?” I asked stupidly.

“Who is it?” I knew that voice. What was he doing with my Irish man’s phone? I sighed irritated.

“Louis” he said sounding irritated as well. What is his problem? I’m the one standing in the burning sun with thousands of screaming girls around me.

“Give the phone to Niall” I said, not trying to hide that I was getting angry.

“When you’re asking so nice Louis” he said, and I could imagine his ugly smirk that pisses me even more of, “but he’s not here. He’s eating with Zayn”.

I rolled my eyes and tightened the grip around my phone.

“I’m outside and I can’t find my backstage pass. Tell him to come and get me. I’m at entrance 5” I snapped.

He laughed. He fucking laughed at me.

“Well Louis, it’s a sign you shouldn’t come in. I’m gonna go, bye Lou-b…”  
“HARRY” I yelled and people around me looked over. I bit my lip tried not to laugh because they thought he was there.

“Oh I can see you and that girly bum of yours. Have you ever asked your mom why you have a woman arse?” Harry said.

I raised my eyebrows and smirked, “now I know you’ve been staring, idiot”.

Harry laughed, “yea you wish. I hope you brought sunscreen because you’ll be standing out there for long time”

“Harry!” I grumbled. He laughed loud and it just made me angrier. I heard some murmur and Harry idiotic laugh slowly disappeared.

“Hi Louis. Where are you?” Liam’s voice sounded in the phone. I smiled wildly.

“LIAMMMMM” I said out loud, and people looked again. I gave them a sassy look, what where they looking at?

Don’t answer that. The people whispered and pointed at me. Did they know who I was? Maybe they did. I had like 500000 followers on twitter.

“I’m at entrance 5 and I forgot my backstage pass” I said and looked at the girls there were still staring at me. Liam laughed, “of course you did. I’ll be there in two”. I ended the call and some girls came over to me.

“Aren’t you Louis? Niall’s friend?” one of the three girls asked. I looked a bit confused at them, but smiled, “yes?” It came out a bit like a question because I was confused.

“OMG are you serious? I knew it. You’re so hot and so lucky, can we get a picture with you?” another girl said.

“Ehm I guess so” I said still a bit confused, I really wasn’t used to this. The girls squealed and one of them got to my side, and I put my arm around her waist, while the other took the pic. The three girls got their picture and looked really happy.

“Please say hi to Niall from us” one of them said, “to all of them” another said. I smiled, “I will. Have a good concert and take care”.

I heard my name be called and I look in the direction. Not far away from me a security guy stood and looked directly at me so walked over to him. I looked questioningly at him, when a door opened and Liam stuck his head out.

“Finally. I was melting out here”, I said. Liam laughed, “it’s good to see you too Louis”. He gave the security man a look before pulling me inside and into a hug.

“How are you?” I asked after we pulled away from the hug.

“I’m great but I’m really looking forward to the vacation. It’s pretty stressing”, Liam answered and took my sports bag. “Come, the others are waiting” he said and we started walking.  
“I can imagine. I didn’t know you had so many fans. It’s crazy outside”.

Liam nodded in agreement “yes I can’t believe how many fans we actual have”. He opened a door where there were music and a lot of people speaking. The room was filled with couches, tables with food and many people.  
“Liam, you’re the only one Lou haven’t styled”, someone yelled.

Liam patted my back “I got to go, the others will be here soon. If you want some food feel free to take some”, with that he left, and I gave the food a closer look which looked really delicious, and started to walk over to get some, when I felt two arms around me. I knew immediately who it was.

“NIALLLLLLL” I yelled and turned around to put my arms around him.

“I’ve missed you so much. Don’t you dare leave me for so long again” I pouted and pushed away from the hug. 

“I’ve missed you too, Lou. How are you? And why are you wearing so much clothes?” I scowled at him, “I’m fine, and if you had called me and told me that its 70C degrees outside then it wouldn’t have happened”. Niall laughed, “I thought a 21 years old could check the weather himself”. I took a step away from him and crossed my arms, “Offended! And I thought you knew me good enough, to know I wouldn’t”. Niall laughed again, “Oh God I missed you” and pulled me into another hug.

“LOUIS” another voice yelled from one of the doors, and Niall let go of me.

“ZAYNI” I said loud and made my way over to him and he scooped me into a big hug.

“How is my big arsed friend?” Zayn said after pulling away from the hug. “Hey, you are just jealous”, I said and pushed his shoulder playful. Zayn laughed, “very”. “Did you really forget your backstage pass?” Niall asked while eating some cake. I rolled my eyes, “yes I did. You could’ve said something before I left England. But it was okay, I just had to stand in the burning sun”. Zayn and Niall laughed, “hey stop, but I met some of your fans and they asked for pictures and shit. That reminds me about I promised them that I would say hi to you, from them”, I took a strawberry from the food table.

“So they recognized you? We have some sick fans” Zayn said and took a strawberry too.  
“Yes never tried that before. It was quite weird”. A snort and the voice I practically hate sounded, “I hope you enjoyed your 20 seconds of fame”. I turned around and met the curly- haired-shit-face and of course he was wearing the annoying smirk.

“And hallo to you too” I smiled sweetly.

“Here we go again” Niall mumbled, and looked from me to Harry. Zayn made a noise of agreement. “Well I don’t need fame to have a good life or people to tell me I’m good”, I threw back at Harry. “Someone’s jealous” Harry muttered under his breath.

“Yea I’m so jealous of you. Known as the biggest manwhore, oh how many money I would give to have that reputation”, I said ironic. His eyes were shortly filled with hurt, but I didn’t really care. I just huffed, knowing that he hadn’t anything to say back, and turned to Niall and Zayn, who stood as audience. They both knew that it was best just to shut up when we were having an argument, which is the only kind of conversation we have.

“When will your lovely girlfriends be here?” I asked them both. Zayn looked at his watch “Perrie should be here any minute, but her plane was delayed so I don’t know”.

His phone started ringing, “and that should be her. I’ll go get her” he said and walked off. “What about Selina?” I asked Niall, and a blush crept on his cheeks, “Sophia and her will arrive the day we get to Portugal”.

“Awww, did baby Nialler miss his girlfriend, and you’re gonna rock her when she arrives?” I laughed and pinched his cheek. “Shut up, Louis”, he said, trying to contain his smile and blush. I laughed loud. “Please contain your laughter, its fucking annoying” fuck-head said. Liam walked into the room, “Harry please stop”.

“I don’t like your voice but you keep talking anyway. Not everyone get what they want”, I retorted. “You obviously didn’t get anything you ever wanted”, he said and a smirk spread on his face. “And what is that supposed to mean?” I crossed my arms. Before he could answer Liam broke in, “could you please both stop? You’ve been together for not even fifteen minutes and you’re already arguing like teenage girls. We know you don’t like each other, but for our sake please ignore each other or something”. Liam looked from me to Harry with raised eyebrows. My glance was on Harry and our eyes shot daggers. He huffed and I rolled my eyes before turning to Niall who looked at me with a disappointing look. “What? I looked away first” I said knowing I sounded childish. “Stop”, Niall said and tried to act angry, but it didn’t work. He was never really angry with me. Not even when I killed his goldfish. Yes I killed his goldfish. I was taking care of it when he was in Ireland years ago and I forgot to give it food for like 3 days, and then Goldie was dead. He didn’t even get mad and from that point I knew I was going to keep him.

“I love you” I smiled at him. “Sure you do” he rolled his eyes and I snickered.

“LOUIS” a girly voice yelled and threw herself at me. “Purple head” I said laughing. “Heeeey. No purple hair anymore” Perrie said offended, but smiled, “how I missed my gay best friend”. I rolled my eyes still holding onto her. Harry laughed mocking. I clenched my fist and started counting to ten.

1 breathe

2 don’t get angry

3 do it for the others

4 deep breathes

5 this shit isn’t working

6 I’m gonna kill this fuc…

“Oh Harold, just because Louis is out and you’re still in the closet, you don’t have to get mad” Perrie teased and pushed me away so she could get a proper look at Harry. I smiled grateful at her. “I’m not fucking gay”, Harry defended angry. I just rolled my eyes and took some water. “She was just teasing. No need to get worked up or maybe you got angry because you’re hiding something?” I said teasingly and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Harry looked at me like he could kill. Perrie hit me playful over the chest and I laughed. I shook my head before taking a strawberry while Perrie said hallo to the other boys. I could still feel Harry’s killer eyes, but I did my best to ignore it.

After some time where we had been talking 4 people came in and started talking to ‘One Direction’. Perrie and I stood in the background totally awkward. The boys walked out after some shit of a slogan, and Perrie pulled me out from the room, while talking like a maniac, and down a lot of different hallways and then we were outside in the middle of all the screaming girls. She dragged me through some fences, while talking to a bodyguard. We stood just beside the stage, secured from the fans, and having a perfect view. Paul, the bodyguard, wished us a good concert before he disappeared to another side of the stage. We didn’t even get to make ourselves comfortable before the concert started. The boys came on stage and as the proud best friend I started screaming, just because I could.

The concert was amazing and they sang fantastic. Right now Niall was holding his speech and my cheeks was hurting from smiling. He had come so far. From the little annoying blonde to this big superstar standing on stage in front of thousands of fans, his fans, doing the thing he loves the most and always wanted. I was really happy to still have a place in his life and watch him living his dream. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback and kudos is much appreciated.xx


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies.  
> So heres the second chapter, and theres smut in it. Its not very good, because i wrote it long time ago but yea. Bear with me. The first chapter was very long, this will be a bit shorter, and then ill make the other chapters short too, so it won't take as long to update.  
> enjoy reading  
> xx

****Louis' P.O.V** **

The concert ended and the boys had taken showers and changed clothes. I changed into a blue button up shirt and now we were on our way to an after party.

Did I mention Kendall? Kendall Jenner? She was backstage all of sudden, and because I’m not so updated, I had no idea that her and Harry were good friends, and with good friends I mean that she probably use him as much as he uses her. Or else she’s stupid because Harry is a manwhore and he uses women like dolls. She looks like a bitch so who knows?

She was also at the after party and that’s where we are now. Zayn, Perrie and I are sitting by the bar with a drink, and I’m surprised over how many famous people there’s here. Right now I can see Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, Cara Delevingne, Rita Ora and thank god for this Zac Efron, that fucking eye goodie. I could picture him in bedroom. Isn’t he bi or something? Hell I’m gonna make him gay. I don’t even know where they know him from but he’s here and I would let him ruin my ass without thinking twice about it.   
“Louis you are eye fucking Zac” Zayn said laughing. I glared at him “I am not”, “you totally are I thought you would get a boner or something” Perrie laughed and pushed me playful.   
“Well fuck you. Zayn shouldn’t you go to your band, and Perrie shouldn’t you be another place, like not here?” I scowled. It just made them laugh even more. I rolled my eyes and looked up on the little stage where Ed Sheeran was singing. Yea he’s here too. Beside the stage Niall and Liam stood talking to their pre act, 5 seconds of summer right? Sorry I have a brain like a goldfish. But they are funny guys really. Harry and Kendall were standing there too. She was grinding on him like what the fuck?

“Are they together?” I heard Perrie ask Zayn. I learned closer to them to hear the answer. Zayn shrugged, and I sighed don’t ask me why, I just did. “It looks like it”, he said. I looked over there again and she was giggling in his neck and he was holding a microphone. Was he going to sing?   
“Does anyone have some earplugs?” I asked teasing. Perrie laughed loud, Zayn laughing too, which caused Harry, Niall and Liam to look over at us because the bar was close to the stage. Kendall turned her face to look at us, probably thinking we were laughing at her.

My gaze found Harry’s, and I could feel how much it revealed that it was him we laughed at, it got him to let go of Kendall and walk over to us. Kendall looked confused at Harry who walked away.   
“Did you just see your self in the mirror Louis, or what is it that is so funny?” he smirked and sat down beside me.

_Smack Louis_

“I just thought about your standard. Over to the famous people now huh?” I said, and for a second his smirk disappeared. “What do you know about my standard Louis? You will never live up to it, even if you were a girl” he stood up and I could feel people looking at us.

_Smack again_

“Well Styles, there’s not much to live up to. We all know your standard cant possible be smaller than your dick” with that I drank the rest of my drink, got off from my chair and jumped up on stage taking the microphone from Liam.   
“Ready for duet Zayni?” I asked. Slowly he took his gaze from Harry, who looked at me with half-open mouth.

_I got him_

A smile formed was formed on my lips as Zayn came up beside me. We chose a song and just before the song started I could hear Niall say, “Harry, I thought you learned never to pick a fight with the sassmasta from Doncaster”. It just made my smile to grow even more.

★★

 

I’m drunk. I admit it. I’m so fucking drunk and I need a bathroom and I can’t find it. I took my drink and muttered “two seconds” to the guys I was seated with, something Conor and something else? I don’t know, maybe the cool pre act guys too. I walked quickly and elegant through people.

That’s a lie I walked into at least 6 people and almost made 2 people fall. Drunk people everywhere, they cant control them self. Losers. And no I’m not one of them.

I could hear Niall laugh, and I looked over. They were all seated there. Well thanks for inviting me.

But really I needed to pee and I needed to pee now. I walked over there quickly; I only had to stop twice to prevent my drink from spilling. I was not buying a new that’s for sure.

“Liam” I yelled loud. He turned to me and looked up and down at me. Dirty bastard he’s checking me out. What can I say? I’m a good-looking guy.   
“Hey, what’s going on?” he asked and grabbed a hold on my shoulder because I was about to lose my balance. “ I need to pee,” I said dramatically. Niall burst out laughing. He was drunk as always.

Liam raised his eyebrow. “I can’t find the toilet” I yelled over the music and started laughing. He understood immediately and he started guiding me over to the toilet while holding my arm. He thought I would fall, I’m not that drunk. Tsk.

I thanked Liam and turned around, but I never should have done that because some person chose to go directly into me that caused the contents of my drink spill when I fell. In panic I grabbed the first thing I could grab, but the person were just as drunk as me so it ended up both of us lying on the floor. A strong pain shot through my back as the person I pulled down with me was lying on top of me.   
“What the fuck?” I heard the person above me mutter, which made me open my eyes that was met with curls and an angry Harry.

“Louis” he snapped when his eyes met mine. Oh he was angry and he was drunk. And he had definitely ruined my clothes.

“MOVE” I yelled. I could hear a lot laughing and sometimes see a blitz. “What the hell was that for Louis?” He yelled and supported himself by his elbows. My hands found his chest and I pushed him annoyed. “What the fuck Harry. Get off” I shouted. Some hands grabbed him and he was standing up. Liam was behind him, and before I could react I was standing up as well.   
“Look what you have done” he snapped and pointed at his white shirt that was now red. My eyes grew big and I didn’t know what happened but a laugh left my lips and I quickly put my hands in front of my mouth. My laughed became higher and higher and I couldn’t catch my breathe.

“Why the fuck are you laughing?” Harry yelled loud which made me laugh more. “You, your shirt, ha you, hahahaha”, I couldn’t even complete a sentence and it made him even angrier. “You need to fucking pay a new one” he stepped closer to me. Zayn was suddenly in front of Harry and pushed him back asking him to relax. I still couldn’t stop laughing, and when Liam dragged me towards the toilets I remembered how much I had to pee and laughing like this didn’t really help.

 

**Harry's P.O.V**

“You need to fucking pay a new one” I yelled and stepped closer to Louis. Zayn was suddenly in front of me and pushed me back, trying to calm me down. Louis should be happy that Zayn came.  
When I looked away from Zayn, Louis wasn’t standing in front of me anymore. I looked confused around, until I saw two boys walking towards the toilet. Actually it was Liam who dragged Louis, and that’s probably because Louis is so disabled that he couldn’t do it him self.

Fuck I hate him so much. It was a small thing that happened but when its Louis small things could easily be multiplied with 100, because it was Louis who did it. It was just like it made it much worse than it was. The others had begun to concentrate on other things and because I’m drunk I didn’t think of what I was doing before I was walking towards the toilet. Zayn and Liam had saved Louis before but not now.

I pushed my way through people on the dance floor until I was standing in front of the toilet door. I didn’t even manage to count to ten before I slammed the door open and found Louis standing by the sink. He looked at me through the mirror.  
“Harry, what the hell are you doing?” he hissed, while washing his hands. I closed the door behind me and lifted my eyebrow. “I’m just standing here. Is it annoying Lou-boo? You ruined my shirt you know that right?” I said and took a step closer to him.

He turned his body towards me, “yes? And so what? Its not like it should be a problem for you, when you own half of the world's money. Don’t you think that you can manage to buy a new shirt, compared to the rest of us who don’t have that much money?” he said and I got even more annoyed because he was right.

“Is it you or those jeans that makes your arse look extra big and girlish?” I ended up saying to change the topic, while I stepped closer to him in a, you can call it flirting way, because I knew it pissed him off.

“Sweetcheeks, you can’t see it, so that was a really bad topic change” he said and tilted his head a bit. He smirked pleased, because he got the last word again – or he thought.  “I saw it when I walked in here. Try again babycakes” I smiled fake to him.

“You couldn’t see it on such short time and-“ “Louis just stop. You’re only making it worse for yourself you know that right?” I said and smirked. He just rolled his eyes and I could feel the anger rising again. I looked down at my ruined shirt and then at Louis again, who was now laughing.  
“What is it that is so funny huh?” I said angry, but he kept laughing. “Just that you have a drink all over your shirt, and I made it happen. You don’t know how long I wanted to do that” he laughed and was about to walk past me. He didn’t walk far before I grabbed his bicep and pulled him back.  
He gasped when I pushed him against the sink table, and I could sense that it hurt where the edge of the table drilled into his back. “Say one more time that it’s funny!” I whispered furiously.

He looked up at me with big blue eyes and grinned cheeky “it is funny”. I looked angrily at him, getting more and more furious. I just wanted to shut him up. I kept looking at him not knowing what to do. I expected that answer from him, but I hadn’t thought about something to say back, so I did something I never thought I would do. I bent a bit down and smashed my lips hard against his. Our lips moved against each other, so much hate being passed between us through our lips.

After some time he pulled away, his lips already swollen, “nice move from someone who called me a fag” he said and raised one of his eyebrows. “Shut up” I snapped and put one of my hands in his neck hair, yanking it down so his face would tilt up and I could smash my lips on his again. The kiss quickly turned into nothing but teeth and tongue.

His hands found my hair and he pulled tightly. I moaned into his mouth and I could feel that he smirked into the kiss. I quickly removed my hands from his hair and ran my hands up and down his body in a violent way. He pulled even harder in my hair. It turned me on that he was so brutal with me. I started rubbing our crotches together and I could feel his dick growing against mine, which was already hard. I slipped my hand under his shirt and onto his back, where I let my nails dig into his skin and ran them down. He moaned loudly in pain and pleasure, and started grinding harder against me.

“Fuck I hate you”, I hissed when he started unbuckling my belt. I quickly opened the buttons on his button up, and yanked it off, my body pumping the blood around fast of hatred and lust. I pulled him away from the sink, turned him around and pushed him hard against the door. He gasped; his back ached a bit because of the push. I opened his jeans, teeth clinging and tongues fighting. I pushed them down, where he stepped out of them. Now only standing in boxers, his dick strained, begging to be released. I used my whole body to push him completely up against the wall, my hard cock pressing into his stomach. I kissed him down the neck and sucked, making hickeys. Then he could try to explain them later. His hands found the bottom of my t-shirt and he started pulling it off.

I took my mouth away from his neck, taking my shirt off, threw it away, and shoved his boxers down. He breathed out when the air hit his stone hard dick. I wrapped my hand around it and pumped slowly, teasing him.

“Harry…” he moaned. His hands had opened my pants and I let them fall to the ground. I looked at him, and put my hands on his ass pushing him up a bit. “What? So you admit that you want me, is that what you’re trying to say? Are you really admitting that you want me?” I said in a husky voice. He shook his head, “no” he said firmly. With my hands still on his ass I lifted him up and thrusted balls deep into his tight hole. I was surprised. It felt so much better than with a girl. He was so tight, so tight, so tight. I bit my lip trying to keep composure. He cried out in pain, I really didn’t care.

“Fuck! That hurt you fucking prick”, he yelled, hitting me hard on the cheek with his hand. New anger shot through me, so I pulled almost all the way out before slamming in again. “Don’t even need prep, you’re a little slut huh?”, I growled hotly in his ear, only got a moan in response. His legs found their way around my waist before I slammed up in him again. I kept the rhythm going almost all the way out before pushing in. Louis started moaning even louder, and kept saying my name and begging for faster and harder. I was surprised that it didn’t hurt him so much and also a little disappointed because I wanted to hurt him.

I started going faster not going all the way out, just fucked him hard and fast. I hit a bunch of nerves which made him cry out, “Harry…” he moaned again. “You like my name don’t you?” I asked, hitting the same spot over and over again making him whimper. I could feel the pit in my stomach grow, telling me that I was close. “Shut up” he hissed and I could feel a weird pain in my shoulder and back. I quickly realized what he was doing. His teeth clung to my skin on my shoulder and his nails were digging into my back. I started going faster, and even though I didn’t think I could move faster in and out of him, I managed to do it. He stopped biting my shoulder and looked at me.

“Harry… I…” he started before I slammed my hand over his mouth, because he looked like he was about to scream. One thrust more and he started to cum all over both our chests, biting the inside of my hand, trying not to yelp out. Seeing him come and the way he tightened around my dick was too much and sent me over the edge. Everything went white, as I shot my load into his tight heat, sloppily thrusting a few more times before collapsing against Louis, who had unhooked his legs from my waist and was now standing, leaning against the door trying to catch his breathe. He looked shocked of what just happened but he found composure again and pushed me away and quickly began to dress himself. I pulled my pants up not thinking about cleaning my self. When he was fully dressed he looked at me again. “Again nice move from someone who called me a fag”, was the only thing he said, repeating what he said earlier. I couldn’t stop myself from laughing pleased. He was speechless and he didn’t know what to do or say – it was brilliant. With a huff he hurried out of the door, I could see that he was sore already. That made me smirk.

I took my shirt on and looked my self in the mirror. My cheeks had a red colour and my hair was messy. I shook my hair and tried to make it look more normal. When I couldn’t do anything else, I took some water in my face and dried it in some paper before walking out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you die because of the bad smut? Sorry if you did, ill try to make the next better. And as you can see Harry penetrated Louis without 'getting him ready' which should've hurt Louis more, but as i said its some time since i wrote it, but just imagine that Louis probably fingered himself earlier ;)  
> Feedback and kudos are much appreciated


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves.  
> Heres chapter 3. Sorry for not updating, which is stupid because the chapter has been done for a long time. I also have chapter 4 ready so I'll put it up after.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Love from me.xxx

** Chapter 3 **

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 I rushed over to the table where everybody had been sat before, but it was only Liam, Perrie and Louis sitting there now. Liam breathed out when he saw me. “Oh Harry. When we couldn’t find you or Louis we began to think that you had ripped his head off, but apparently you didn’t, so that’s progress”, he smiled and I couldn’t stop my self from laughing. Oh Liam if you knew what I did… It’s much worse.

“Just relax Liam, it went fine” I said and smiled seducing at Louis, who was staring intently at Perrie, clearly to ignore my gaze. “Hey Louis. Why don’t you take a picture? It lasts longer” I said casually and sat down beside Liam.

“Shut the fuck up. Maybe you should go home and sleep, and then maybe you have enough energy to guess where your shirt is from” he snapped and took a sip of the drink he apparently had brought on the way down here again. “Oh so you wanna pay for it?” I intentionally lighted my eyes as if I was in shock over it, and he rolled his eyes. “No for fucks sake I wont. I’m just trying to make you shut up, so I don’t have to listen to you” he said tough, but I wouldn’t let him go. “No but you said you would do it” I pointed and he rolled his eyes again. “Okay then I’ll do it, but only because you’re too fucking lazy to do it yourself” he said and stood up. He didn’t come far because he was so drunk, and he was about to fall again. In his luck Perrie was just beside him and she gripped his arm, keeping him upright, but it would’ve been fun if he had fallen again.

“I’m not lazy, I just think you should pay for the things you ruined” I said and blinked boldly at him. Perrie sighed, but I didn’t care. She could do me a favour and take Louis home.

★★★ 

The heat surrounded me when we arrived at the hotel. Louis was walking behind me with Niall. Zayn, Perrie and Liam was walking in front of us, and Kendall was walking beside me and for some reason she kept trying to grab my hand and it started to get on my nerves.

My head felt heavy and I knew it was a sign that I had been drinking too much. But hey could you blame me? Its not everyday we have an after party and everyday I have sex with a guy, I hate. Like what the fuck? My mom wont be happy with me.

Kendall pulled me towards our room but I tore my self away from her, and she looked hurt. She was demanding too much attention right now, and I needed to get away from her.  
“Just go in babe, I’ll be right back. I just need to talk to Niall”, I said. She nodded understanding and kissed my cheek. Then she left and I walked wobbling towards Niall who looked sceptical at me.

“What’s up?” he asked and I shrugged and pushed him into his room so I could enter. He looked puzzled at me when I threw myself at his bed. “I just need a break from Kendall”, I explained and he nodded with a smirk. Something about it made me think that he didn’t like her. “Yea I understand that. She hung on you the whole night didn’t she?” he walked to his suitcase and took his shirt off and replaced it with a more relaxing one.

“Yes” I sighed, starting to think of what Louis and me had been doing. I didn’t understand how it could happen. I hate him and he’s a guy. And I’m not gay. I was drunk, it was a mistake and it won’t happen again. I got my frustrations out and he had probably got them out too.

“You, Haz?” Niall asked and I looked attentively at him. Or I tried to focus on him, but my eyes didn’t want to and I realised that I should go to bed. “Mhmm?” I answered tired. “Why can’t you and Louis be friends or like not try to kill each other?” he asked and sat down beside me. I sighed loud. He already asked me about it so many times. “Niall its difficult to explain. We just can’t be together, being friends or anything. We never could, you know that”, I muttered. Niall sighed, “It could be a lot easier if it could. Both of you are my best friends so its shit that I need to keep a eye on you always to make sure you don’t bite each other heads off”.

“He’s biting my head off” I directed him. He rolled his eyes. I knew he thought I was being ridiculous, even though it was Louis who always came with stupid comments.

“Yea yes Harry. Now go to your room, I’m sure Kendall is waiting” he said and I understood the hint that he wanted me out of his room. Well thanks a lot.

I grimaced when I stood up, a headache already starting. Even now I regret drinking so much when I was going to sit in a plane for 12 hours tomorrow. I crossed my fingers praying that I wouldn’t be the only one feeling so bad in the plane.

I walked to the door and when I was about to open it, it was flung open. It was in last second that I removed my head so the door wouldn’t hit me.  
“Louis for fuck sake” I snapped, when I realised that it was him. He looked up and down at me before crossing his arms.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked irritated and tilted his head. I raised my eyebrows. Why is he so stupid? “I’m talking to my best friend, and if you would be kind enough to move so I could go out as you want, that would be nice”. “This is my room you can not just go in and out without permission”, he said and I wanted to throw something at him for being so childlike. Niall asked us to stop but I wanted the last word.

“Sorry I forgot I’m in a room with a much less developed person. And no, I’m insulting you, I'm just describing you”, I said with a laugh and pushed him away, so I could get out of the room, while felling his gaze burning into my back.

★★★

 ** _Louis’ P.O.V_**  

When I woke up I had a killer headache. It felt like my head was going to blow. I made a move to get up, but when I did my lower body and arse screamed and begged me to stay in bed.

Oh

Did I really dance so much last night? It must have been a hell of a party. Well it’s a party with famous people so what did I expec…

_You idiot, Harry fucked you in the toilet._

My eyes bugled out and my mouth got dry. He did what?

No

I looked down on my body. Did I really have sex with Harry fucking Styles in a fucking toilet at an after party? I closed my eyes, but it only made it worse. I remembered it all. The way he had held me against the sink table so the edge had free access to drill into my back, the way he pushed me against the wall. The way he had pressed his lips against mine, because he’s an idiot who didn’t have a comeback. The way his hand was wrapped around my cock, teasingly slowly moving. And the fucking way he pushed up in me and fucked me on a toilet!

He had been so hard, so violent, and so careless. He had filled me with his fucking cum. What the hell had he been thinking?

Without thinking about the pain in my lower body, I stood up and walked towards Harry’s room. I slammed the door open and found Harry with his back turned to me.  
“Good morning Louis” he said without turning around.  
“What the fuck, were you thinking last night?” I whisper yelled. He didn’t turn around he just folded his jeans and walked over to his luggage. He turned around and he looked at me painfully slow from head to toe. “Language Louis, language” he mumbled and smirked. If it wasn’t for… I don’t even know what kept me from hitting him.

“You didn’t think about language last night, that’s for sure, or your fucking actions”, I hissed.  His smirk disappeared and he stopped in the middle of his motion for a brief moment.  
“What the hell was that about? To use a drunk guy, smooth Styles, really smooth, but it’s probably that way you get something”

“Oh shut up Louis, you’ve probably done something much wor…” he started.

“Stop changing subject. It’s about what the fuck was on your mind when you decided that you wanted to rape me on the toilet”, Harry’s head flew up and he was in front of me in a second. “I did not rape you, you idiot. If you ever say that to anyone I’ll fucking ruin you, you understand that? I wasn’t the one practically begging for it,” he took a step back and he smirked, “oh and by the way, maybe you should…” he pointed at his own neck and gave me a annoying smile.

I should fucking kill him. He didn’t even wear a condom, what if he had some venereal disease. It wouldn’t surprise me. He has sex with anything on two legs. And now I helped him getting release like a fucking slut.

I let Harry have the pleasure of seeing me burst. I threw my arms in the air and hissed through my teeth “fucking dick shit”. I turned on my heels and walked out of his room.

I just let Harry get the last word again, but fuck that worse things happened. With a groan I lifted my t-shirt off and saw a big bruise on my back. Not only he had filled me with his disgusting load and could’ve given me a disease, he also fucked me blue and yellow. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had let Harry fuck me and get the last word, really could it be worse?

My eyes flew up and I ran over to the mirror. I ran my fingers over my neck and I understood what Harry meant. Not only my back was yellow and blue, no that wasn’t enough. Harry had knowingly sucked hickeys on my fucking neck!

“FOR FUCK SAKES!” I yelled into the mirror, just as the door opened, and Niall came in, “Lou, I don’t even wanna know who you’re talking to, so I’m just gonna say that we are going now”. “WHAT? Niall what the fuck?” I snapped at him, covered my neck and looked around the room, trying to find my clothes but I couldn’t find it. “Hey Lou, relax I already packed your stuff. You are really messy you know that right? They already got our luggage, but your jeans from last night is one the bed” he poked me in the stomach and I jumped away from him, and of-fucking-course I removed my hand from my neck and Niall’s eyes found the hickeys immediately. “What the fuck Lou? Who gave you that?” My eyes got wide and I covered my neck quickly, “nothing, its nothing. No one” I said blushing. “Oh my god, let me see it,” he said chuckling.  He took my hand of my neck and burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes, if he just knew who did this oh god…

“Were you with a fucking cannibal? It looks sick!” he poked me in one of them, and a pain shout through my body, “Ouch! Fuck off Niall” I yelled, and he laughed even harder. “You gotta tell me who gave you that,” he said, while I walked over and took my jeans on. I shook my head and he let a little chuckle out “starfucker or what?”. I chose to ignore him. “Well we have to go, and I could only find your jeans, and I don’t mess in others stuff so I didn’t find a shirt, but I have an extra shirt you can borrow, so you don’t have to wear the shirt you wore last night, and its really cold outside”, he gave me a hoodie, and I couldn’t help gasp at the sight. It was a “I Love 1D” shirt. What the fuck? Did he expect me to wear that?

“Niall, no” I said and shook my head, but he kept holding it out for me to take. “Its really cold in the plane, Lou”, he said while biting his lip trying not to laugh.

I shrieked annoyed, but pulled the shirt out of his hand. “Why the hell do you even have a shirt like this with you?” He just ignored it, and opened the door instead and we walked out in the corridor.

“Nice shirt Lou-bear,” Harry said when he spotted us. He knew I hated when he called me that or just any nickname.

“I’m not wearing it for your sake” I grumbled while walking past him. I seriously couldn’t get it out of my head that Harry and me had sex. And now I’m left with a sore ass and I cant even walk proper. He should be the one feeling this pain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Feedback and Kudos is much appreciated.xx


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tells Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is chapter 4. Its pretty short but yea… Chapter 5 will be up soon  
> Enjoy.  
> xx

** Chapter 4 **

**_Louis’ P.O.V_ **

We were just arriving in the lobby, where we had to wait for the car to come and take us to the airport, when I heard Niall yell my name from behind. I let the other boys pass me, “What Niall?” I said annoyed, when he came up to me. I had just got away from him, but Niall doesn’t let anything down. “Seriously Lou tell me who it was,” I gulped not looking at him. How would he react? Would he be angry with me or with Harry? It has to be Harry because I’m pretty innocent in this situation right? Like Harry was the one who pushed me to have sex with him.

“Ehm… Like…” I started but couldn’t really get the words out. “Continue please Louis. Where and who?” Niall asked suddenly looking serious. I took a breathe “on the toilet and I...” “Lads we are going now”, Liam interrupted and pointed towards the exit. “Yea we are coming”, Niall said a bit harsh, which made Liam take some steps back and looked confused at Niall, but nodded and turned around, following the others out and into a car.  
“Louis,” Niall said. I shook my head and looked at anything beside him. “Louis” he muttered and took a hold on my jaw and turned my face to him so I couldn’t look away. “Is it someone I know?” he asked curious. I squeezed my eyes close and nodded. “Who?” he asked almost careful, losing his grip on my jaw. My eyes fell on the car, and Niall isn’t stupid – he’s blond but not stupid.

“Louis no, why?” I gulped feeling my throat close. He was disappointed with me. I remembered him making me promise that I wouldn’t do anything stupid at this party, but like who knew Harry was bi? I didn’t.

I quickly shook my head, “it was not with my good will”, and I could see Niall’s body tense at my words.

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“I was drunk okay? He was drunk and fucking irritated with me. I don’t know why and how his anger suddenly turned into sex. It just happened and I… he was so careless, so brutal.” Niall’s grabbed a hold on my arm and pulled me towards him. I didn’t have to look at him to know that he was mad. I knew it wasn’t the first time Harry had fucked one of the boys’ friends, well usually it’s a girl not a boy, but Niall must’ve known that Harry is bi because he should’ve been more surprised if not.  
“Lets go,” he muttered and we walked towards the exit and over to the car.

Welcome to a 12 hours flight…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Kudos and feedback are much appreciated.xx


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall confronts Harry and they arrive at the holiday house. 
> 
> Kinda filler. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres chapter 5. its not a long chapter either, but its building up to some events in the later chapters. Sorry it took so long to update, but i was finishing school and worked on one of the other chapters idk why, but yeah i did. But I have no school anymore so I'll try to update it more often, but I'm going on vacation soon so I'm not sure how often i will be able to, but I'll try.  
> It's not beta'd so any mistakes are my own. Sorry   
> Happy reading.   
> Feedback and kudos is much appreciated.   
> xx

**_Louis’ P.O.V_ **

The car ride was weird. Like really weird. The other boys and Perrie could easily figure out that something was wrong. When Niall sat down in the car he quickly pulled me down beside him and put his arm around me. He didn’t want to talk to the others and every time Harry talked to him, he only gave him an annoyed look.

It wasn’t the first fight I have been seeing, but it didn’t make it easier. I hated when Niall was sad or angry, but I wouldn’t keep something like this hidden from him, because that’s just how we are. We tell each other everything and it wouldn’t be right to not tell him this.

Right now we were going through the gate and into the plane. It was my first time in a private jet, but I didn’t really feel like being all happy and excited. I sighed resignedly and made eye contact with Perrie who walked over to me. “You don’t look very happy darling,” she said and wrapped her arms around me. I only shrugged at her comment.

“Are you fighting?” she asked looking at Niall, who was talking to Liam. I shook my head, and I could see how Niall’s facial expressions changed more and more. A wrinkle appeared in his forehead and I turned to Perrie again when Niall’s voice sounded loud and clear “Harry practically raped Louis on the toilet last night, is that something I should be happy about?”

Perrie’s eyes grew big and my hands got sweaty. The others were silent and my eyes found Harry who was already looking at me with a confused expression.

“So its rape that it’s called it nowadays?” he shook his head slowly and still couldn’t hide his smirk. Even when his best friend is mad at him, he has no respect. He’s so stupid. Does he even have a brain?

“Harry, it’s not exactly like he asked you to do it,” Niall snapped angry. “Harry what were you thinking?” Zayn said loud.

“And how do you know that he didn’t, Niall?” Harry talked clear and slow, his eyes drifted over me before looking over at Zayn, “and Zayn it wasn’t like he pushed me away!” It surprised me that he actually sounded angry.   
“I was fucking drunk Harry. I didn’t exactly ask you to do it,” I almost yelled. I feel bad for the plane staff.

“Being drunk is no excuse, you could’ve just asked me to leave you alone and I woul…”   
“I’ve asked you to get out of my fucking life so many times, yet you’re still here. Do you seriously think you would’ve stopped? I know you’re used to everyone throwing them selves at you wanted to be fucked, okay? So that’s why you wouldn’t have stopped.”

There was silence for a moment. I slowly shock my head. This was a waste of time. 

“So I’m in your life?” Harry asked teasingly. I hit myself hard on the forehead. This was pointless. He was ridiculous and childish.   
“If karma doesn’t hit you, I’ll fucking do it,” I hissed and walked over to a seat by the window. I could hear the others discuss. To be honest this thing with Harry meant nothing. If anything I was flattered that he found me attractive and I would rejoice that I had attracted THE Harry Styles.

“Just stay away from him, Harry,” I heard Niall say resignedly. Harry was in a terrible mood and useless to argue with.

Now I just had to sit in this fucking plane for over 10 hours with a sore ass. Hell yea…

★★★

If you really want to hear about the flight, then I can tell you that it was boring. I slept almost all the way; otherwise I played Niall Iphone, or slept a bit more, ate little and talked to Perrie and Zayn. There was nothing special about it besides my mood was better. Maybe because Perrie had found an aspirin for me, so I was not sore anymore - oh, and did I mention my fantastic mood was back?

We just arrived to the holiday house or should I say fucking luxury villa. It’s so beautiful. I’m in awe, and I can’t even imagine how much this house has cost to rent. It’s in 2 plans with 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms plus 2 toilets. There are windows all around the place so you can see the sea from everywhere. 3 of the bedrooms are upstairs where every bedroom has a private bathroom and the 2 other bedrooms are downstairs with a shared bathroom. There are 3 different living rooms. The first one is like the official, which is the biggest and has a big flat screen and big couches. It’s also connected to the kitchen and dining room. The second living room is very cosy and has a fireplace. The last one is upstairs and has an amazing view over the sea. The kitchen is awesome and is in all black. It’s big and there’s lot of room. The bathrooms are beautiful and there’s a tub in all of them plus a shower. The house has sea view and the beach is just in front of the house and you can look all over the coast of Algarve. It has a big pool with a lovely pool area with sunbeds, grill and a lounge with couches. There are also tables and place to eat and a Jacuzzi. All in all it’s amazing, it’s so big and I’ve never seen anything like this.

But well we had to find out who was going to sleep where and because Harry and me are the only one being single and wont share a room with anyone, we got the two rooms downstairs which means we have to share a bathroom…   
_“I’m thinking Louis and Harry takes the two bedrooms downstairs because they are a bit smaller than the others, and they only have one bathroom, where the rest of us is sleeping two in a bedroom and then have a private bathroom” Liam said. Zayn, Perrie and Harry all nodded. While I looked around a bit disagreeing._

_“But we...” I started, but sighed a bit after “okay”. Niall looked over at me checking if I was alright. I rolled my eyes and nodded. “Just as long as you don’t come to my room in the middle of the night,” I said looking at Harry before grabbing my luggage, going towards the room.  
“No promises” I heard him mumble. _

So there’s that. But the room is beautiful and it’s okay even though I’m sharing the bathroom with an idiot.

The rest of the night went pretty uneventful. Liam and Niall were excited for when their girlfriends will arrive tomorrow. We all ate some sushi we ordered and went to bed pretty early because of the jetlag everyone has.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.   
> Kudos and feedback makes my day :*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback and kudos is much appreciated.


End file.
